Consequences of My Life
by deibiddo saiai
Summary: Rated because the story will get a bit violent later on. There are others in Feudal Japan that make their living hunting demons. Here is the story of one of them. Please R&R!
1. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own this world or any characters from the Inuyasha universe. Any characters that are not from the afore mentioned world are mine and mine alone. How anybody could own Feudal Japan is beyond my comprehension.

(Two figures can be seen outside of a town. Upon closer inspection, we can see that it is a boy and his father. The boy is holding a wooden staff, his father behind him, shouting instructions.)

"But I don't want to!"

"You will have to learn sooner or later, young one."

"Why do I have to do this now? All my friends are waiting for me by the bay! I can't keep them waiting!"

"Your friends can wait a few hours. Besides, it is still morning."

Everyday, the same thing. The boy would wake up, eat his breakfast and sit down for his lessons, given to him by his mother. The women would try everything to keep his son's attention, but to little avail. It was not that he despised these lessons, he knew that learning to read and write would help tremendously in the future, but did learning have to be so boring? After sitting for what seem like years in front of his mother, learning and relearning the alphabet, he then had to read several pages from a book of his mother's choosing. The boy grudgingly read through the book, never really paying attention to the words passing through his lips. Once his mother was sufficiently satisfied with his progress, the boy would then pass from the warm familiar comforts of his home to the fields of his father.

"Keep your feet wide enough so you don't lose balance, but close enough so that you can't be knocked over!"

"How am I supposed to do that and swing at the same time?"

"Right now, worry more about your stance. The time to perfect your swing will come."

After exercising his mind, the boy had to train his body. His father was not an unreasonable man, but he did demand a lot from his children. Already, his eldest daughter was married to a provincial governor and had bore her husband a son. When she was still at home, the potential suitors for her hand marriage were many and important. Not only was she beautiful, but her mind was equally as impressive. She was especially good at writing poetry. His youngest son was already showing promise as a gifted student and had recently joined his brother in his studies, though he was only five years old.

That left his second child, his oldest son. The father loved his eldest son the most. When the time came for the father to pass from this life to the next, it would be he that would be in charge of his mother and brother. Everything that the father had attained in this world would be left to him. The problem was that the son seemed to lack ambition. His wife was always complaining that her son knew how to read and write, but he did not want to use it. When he tried to teach his son the art of war, the father noticed that his son spent more time asking why he was here rather than trying to learn.

"Wider, Tetsumi! Don't look down at your feet! Keep your eyes on your adversary!"

"What adversary? There's nobody here!"

Frustrated, the father would release his son from these exercises, always wondering what would become of his son.


	2. Friends

(Scene: The edge of a coastline. A young boy can be seen running toward a group of his friends.)

"Hey guys! Wait up will you?"

"Hurry up Tetsumi! Why are you always the last one here?"

The boy was finally able to get away from his parents boring lessons. Why were his parents so insistent on making something out of him? No matter, this was what he was waiting for all day.

"Let's go everyone! Last one in has to go talk to those girls!"

"No way!"

This is what life was all about. No more boring lessons or having to fight things that did not really exist. Why could his parents not understand that all that they were trying to make him do was not what he wanted?

"You're the last one Tetsumi! You know the drill!"

"Come on, Heita! Do I really have to go over there and talk to those girls?"

"I said the last one in had to go talk to those girls."

Why did Heita have to make these stupid rules? Who elected him leader anyway? He knows that none of us like girls in the first place. Why did Father have to make me late by making me practice with that old spear?

"Excuse me, can we help you?"

"Eh…. Can I talk to your girls?"

"Why do you want to talk to us? You're a boy."

"Well… Can't a guy come over and some girls and have a nice conversation?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with it. Come, sit next to me. What's you're name?"

"My name is… Tetsumi, my name is Tetsumi."

"Nice to meet you Tetsumi. My name is Iria. These are my friends…"

He couldn't believe it! Here he was talking to group of girls, all by himself! These girls seemed to enjoy talking to him. He did not know why the other boys were so afraid of talking to girls.

"Are those you're friends over by the beach?"

"What? Oh yeah, those are my friends. Guys come over here for a second!"

He would get back at Heita for making him go talk to girls.

"Guys, this is Iria and here friends."

"Nice to meet you fellows. What took you guys so long to come over here?"

"Uh…"

"They just were afraid approaching such pretty ladies."

Did that just come out of my mouth!

"If that was the case, then there was no need to worry. We would have enjoyed you boy's company."

So it was, a group of boys that no more than ten minutes ago were absolutely against the idea of talking to girls were now going to spend an entire afternoon with a group of them. During this time, their childish perceptions of each other would be dismissed.


	3. Iria

"It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should all go home?"

"Yeah, are parents are probably worried sick about us."

"This was fun! We should do this again!"

"That sounds good. How about next week?"

"Okay see you all then!"

As the two groups of children each left for their respective homes, the sun was setting on the western horizon. The blazing yellow of earlier was now replaced by softer shades of orange and red. It was as if the sun was telling the children that the time for play had come to an end, it was now time to rest. Two of the children, a boy and a girl, stayed behind.

"Iria, where do you live?"

"Over by the old well. Why do you ask Tetsumi?"

"I was just wondering if you would mind if I accompanied you home."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Are you offering Tetsumi?"

"I think so"

(giggles) "Let's go then."

The children then left the cool waters and breezes of the western sea, heading for the familiar warmth and light of their homes.

"Why is it that I've never seen you before Iria? How long have you lived here?"

"Well, when's the last time you've come looking for me? I've lived here all my life."

"Oh… I'm sorry if I didn't notice you before."

"It's okay Tetsumi. That name, are you Lord Okita's son?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"You don't seem to be excited about it."

"What's there to be excited about? He's my father and I'm his son."

"Oh, I see…. I just thought that it would be exciting having someone like him as a father."

"What's would be so exciting about having a Lord for a father?"

"I'm not talking about what he does now, but what he did before, when he was young man."

"What do you mean?"  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Okita, the demon slayer?"

"The what-slayer!"

"Yeah. My father and his friends always talk about Lord Okita and his adventures. He's never told you?"

"No. He never mentioned anything about demons."

"Maybe you should ask him."

(A fairly large home can be seen, not far from the path that the two children have been following. Several people can be seen going to and fro. Two can be seen filling buckets with water from an old well. A small boy is running toward the two.)

"Iria! There you are! Come on, Mother's waiting!"

"I have to go. See you next week Tetsumi! Thanks for walking me home!"

"Bye Iria…"

On his way home, young Tetsumi couldn't help but think about what his friend Iria had said.

"Okita, the demon slayer…"

Could Iria be talking about Tetsumi's father? He knew that he was a warrior of some type in his younger days. But a demon slayer? His father didn't seem like the type to go off and kill someone, much less a demon.

(It is early evening. The sun has set and the stars are just beginning to shine. The outline of huge estate can be made out.)

"Mother, I'm home!"

"There you are Tetsumi. You're father and I have been worried. Where have you been?"

"I was just walking someone I met home."

"Was this new friend a girl by chance?"

"Okita! Our son's too young to be thinking about girls!"

"Oh, come now Beniha. Stop treating him like a child."

"He still is a child!"

"Fine, have it your way. Tetsumi, was it a girl?"

"Yes, father. Her name is Iria. She lives by the old well."

"Hmm. Must be Yorihiko's daughter."

"Yorihiko? Isn't he the man who owns most of the northern pastures?"

"The same one. Some say that he got it from Lord Daigo."

(Lord Daigo is the governor of this particular province.)

"Hey Tetsumi. Was this Iria pretty?"

"Why do you care Hitoshi?"

(Hitoshi is Tetsumi's afore mention younger brother.)

Just asking. Sheesh, you don't have to get mad!"

"So what was she like Tetsumi?"

"She is… like a girl."

"Oh, really? There must have been something about her that you liked."

"Can we just forget it, Mother?"

"Alright Tetsumi. Hurry and finish your dinner."


	4. Question

(Lord Okita can be seen looking at something in his lap be a small lamp inside a room. He seems to be reading a scroll. His son comes opens the sliding door.)

"Father, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. Come here, sit next to me. What seems to be bothering you?"

"It's something that Iria told me."

"Iria? Is that the girl you met today?"

"Yes, she is the one. She told me that you used to be a demon slayer."

"Demon slayer? Where did she hear that?"

"From her father. Is it true?"

"Well… I was hoping that I wouldn't have to talk about it anymore…"

"So it is true? What was it like? How many demons did you kill?"

"Calm down, Tetsumi. (Sighs) You won't forget about this, will you?"

"Nope. How come you've never talked about it before?"

"It happened so long ago… and it's not something that I like to remember."

"How can you say that? I think that being a demon slayer would be an enjoyable experience."

"Really? Tell me, Tetsumi, what would be fun about it?"

"Well, you get to travel a lot and see all sorts of people and places, not to mention all the killing of demons."

"I remember when I was just like you, my son. I used to think that being a slayer was the best thing in the world."

"So what happened?"

"The simplest answer would be that I grew up?"

"Grew up?"

"Yes. I guess I just got tired of having nowhere to call home… having to be by myself… not having someone to share my life with…"

"So you grew up."

"You are wise beyond your years, my son. I wish I had your wisdom when I was younger."

"Does mother know about this? How come you never told any of us about it?"

"Your mother does know. We both decided that it would be best if we kept this a secret."

"Why?"

"We were afraid that one of you would want to follow in my footsteps. The life of a demon slayer is not what we wished for our children. For anyone."

"I still don't see what could be so bad about being a slayer."

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said Tetsumi?"

"I don't care about…"

"Enough! I will say no more. As for you, say nothing of this to your mother or your brother!"

"But father…"

"I said ENOUGH!"

With that, young Tetsumi left the presence of his father. He still was not able to understand why his father was opposed to life of a demon slayer. It was only years later, when he too had "grown up" that he was able to understand what his father was talking about. When it was too late.


	5. Decision

(Two children are sitting on a small hill by the ocean. The wind has just started to pick up, blowing their from side to side.)

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I think that it's the right decision."

"Have you talked to your father about it?"  
"Not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"I still don't know if you should go through with this, Tetsumi."

"Iria, you're my best friend. I thought that you would be the one person who would be supportive."

"Best friend? You really mean that Tetsumi?"  
"Of course."

"I thought that Heita was you're best friend."

"Him! No way! He doesn't understand me… not like you Iria."

"That's sweet of you to say Tetsumi."

"So, what do you think?"  
"I don't think you should do this, but I can't change your mind. Okay, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Iria! You really are my friend!"  
(Tetsumi kisses Iria on the cheek)

"I have to go. See you tomorrow Iria!"

"Bye Tetsumi…"

Tetsumi hurried home, not wanting to wait until the sun set to tell his father about his decision. Iria's approval was what he had waited for. As Tetsumi was on his way, Iria was left alone on a hill overlooking the ocean. It was the same hill where Tetsumi and Iria and there friends had first met all those months ago. She watched the figure of her best friend slowly disappear over the eastern horizon. The boy who had given Iria her first kiss was slowly fading from her sight. The boy who would leave her, his family, and their future together, to fulfill his selfish desires.

(Lord Okita, his wife, and son are in what appears to be the "living room" of the estate.)

"WHAT!"

"I want to be a demon slayer, father."

"Do you remember nothing that I told you!"

"You told him about it Okita!"  
"Do not start with me Beniha! What could drive you to this decision?"

"I though that you wanted me to be a warrior?"  
"What would make you think that?"  
"The training… everyday after my lessons…"

"That was just to prepare you for the day that I died. You need to be able to defend yourself and your loved ones."

"But I don't care about that! I want to get out of this town and see the world!"

"Do you have any idea of what you're asking me? No, I will not permit it!"

"Father please, listen to my reasoning."

"What possible reasons could you have!"  
"It would benefit us all."

"How?"  
"You said that you wanted what was best for your children. You said that you wanted me to take your place when you passed away. I know that you mean well, but Father, that is not the life for me. I'm not a person who would be happy or even comfortable with the life you live. Even now, I can barely tolerate it."

"How can you say that? You're mother and I have worked endlessly to give you and your brother a comfortable life… free from want and desire."

"Father, I want this. More than anything in this world. I want to go and see this land. I want to meet new people… I want you to be proud of me."

"Tetsumi, what would make think that I am not proud of you?"

"I overheard you and Mother talking. I heard you say that you did not know what would become of my life."

"Tetsumi, we were just frustrated that you did not show ambition for anything. We never said that we not proud of you."

"Don't you see Mother? This is what you and Father have been looking for. Ambition, I'm showing it right now. I have the ambition to be a demon slayer."  
"Honey, we're glad that you have ambition, but can you not see that what you are doing is dangerous?"

"I know, Mother. I realize what I am getting myself into. But, can you not you see? This is what I want. I do not want to be stuck in the same place all my life."

"Tetsumi, I know what you are thinking. I was there once. But listen, what you want right now may not be what you want in the future. You must realize that every choice has consequences. Whether good or bad, you must endure them. I just hope that you do not live to regret this decision."

"I understand, Father. I know that I must take responsibility for my actions. I am ready to accept the consequences that may come from this decision."

"Let us pray that you are."

"Okita, you can not possibly be thinking of letting him become a slayer, are you?"  
"He may not look like it Beniha, but our son is ready to become a man. I will send word to the Council and inform them of your wishes, Tetsumi. They'll send someone to see if you really are ready."

"Thank you Father! I will be ready! I will be a demon slayer!"

"My son, a demon slayer. What could I have possibly done to deserve this?"


	6. Testing

(Two men are standing outside of the estate of Lord Okita. One is older than the other. Both are wearing swords at their sides.)

"Is he the one?"

"Yes, that's Lord Okita's eldest son."

"Seems a little young, don't you think?"

"I don't know. They say the Okita was around his age when he began his training. And you know how he turned out."

Lord Okita had kept his word. Despite his wife's misgivings, he did send word to the Council of Elders, the men who were in charge of deciding who would become a demon slayer, telling them that his son wished to become a slayer. Two men arrived. Ukon, the elder of the two was a slayer of some accord. Though the days of youth were long gone, he still was a formidable foe. Araki was younger, no more than thirty, and still on active patrol. Araki had decided to accompany Ukon on this journey while he recovered from his wounds.

(Both men are now inside the walls of Okita's home. They are now in the presence of the lord and his son.)

"Lord Okita, it has been ages since we last met!"

"Ukon, don't tell me that you're still slaying?"

"Of course. Not all of us have had the luxury of falling in love. So, how is your wife?"

"She is more beautiful than ever. Allow me to introduce my eldest son, Tetsumi."

"I am honored to be in your presence, my lord."

"Your son is very formal, Lord Okita. You have taught him well. I hope that it doesn't wear off with the training."

"I think we should worry about him being accepted before he even thinks about training."

"Of course. Shall we begin?"

The four then set out to find an open space in which to begin testing the boy. The first test would be if Tetsumi possessed the necessary fighting skills to become a demon slayer.

"Alright young one. We will begin by having you attack Araki over here."

"I am ready, my lord. Master Araki, I hope that I will be able to prove myself."

Using the sword that his father lent him, Tetsumi began to swing at Araki, his footsteps following his sword, just as his father taught him. Right foot, swing. Left foot, swing. Right foot, swing. Left, swing. Pause, parry. Regain form, continue the attack.

"Keep at it Tetsumi, you're doing fine! Araki, don't let him push you back!"

"I'm trying!"

"Alright, enough! Tetsumi, cease the attack!"

"Yes Master Ukon."

"That was good for one so young. How old are you?"

"I am ten years old. I will turn eleven in three months."

"It seems that your father has taught you well. You know that he was one the greatest demon slayers that ever lived?"

"Really?"

"Alright Ukon. I was good, but I wasn't that good."

"Try telling that to the thousands of demons you killed."

"Thousands?"

"I don't know about thousands. Hundreds? Maybe."

"If you're son is anything like you, I going to feel sorry for any demon that crosses his path."

(Ukon winks at Tetsumi and rubs his hair)

"Let's move on to the next test."


	7. Advantage

"For the next test, I want you to tell me your greatest fear."

"What?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"This would go much smoother if you just tell me Tetsumi."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"I'm kind of scared of… talking to girls."

"Alright, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find you a girl!"

"Wait! Master Ukon…"

Ukon and Tetsumi headed for town, hoping to find a girl for the boy to talk to.

"It's been hours and we still haven't found a single girl."

"Maybe they're all gone. Nothing left but to go home."

"Not so fast Tetsumi. Ah, here comes one now! Go over and talk to her."

"Why, how is talking to a girl going to prove that I'm ready to be a demon slayer?"

"A slayer is afraid of nothing Tetsumi. You need to prove that fear will not hinder you from doing your job."

"What will I say?"

"That's for you to figure out."

Ukon pushed Tetsumi forward, so far that he accidentally bumped into the girl. She was wearing a hood, so her face is covered.

"Good afternoon, miss. Lovely day, is it not?"

"I've seen better, to be honest."

"I guess… so how are you today?"

"Fine, I suppose. Is this conversation going somewhere?"

"Excuse me?"

"A handsome boy such as yourself doesn't come up to a girl just to ask her how her day is."

"Umm… (Gulp)"

"I can see that you're getting a little uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you always sorry? It's not your fault."

"Wait… What? What do you mean 'always sorry?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"No…"

(Takes off hood)

"Iria! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? My mother wanted me to pick up some things for dinner."

"Thank goodness it's you. I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Pretend that you don't know me."

"Why?"

"Just… please do it. Oh no, here comes Ukon!"

"Who…?"

"Anyway, could I walk such a beautiful girl to her home?"

"Uh… sure."

As the two walk past Ukon, Tetsumi gives the old master a wink. He had passed the test.


	8. Departure

(Ukon and Araki are having a meal inside Lord Okita's home. They are alone.)

"I believe the boy is ready."

"How can he be ready? He did not pass the final test."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl he talked to was one of his friends. He was not afraid to talk to her."

"But he did use it to his advantage. That shows that he is resourceful and can handle the pressures of this profession."

"You know best, I suppose. I would still feel better about it if the boy had not cheated."

"You can not always play the rules, Araki. Let us go tell the boy the news."

As the two slayers went to go find Lord Okita, Araki thought about what Ukon had said.

"… He did us it to his advantage."

The boy cheated and he still passed? Anywhere else and the boy would have been punished. We are taught to be upright people and uphold the virtues of this world. Honesty is one of them. This boy tricked his elder and he is to be rewarded? I pray that Ukon is not making a mistake.>

(The two slayers, Tetsumi, and his parents are seated.)

"Congratulations, Tetsumi. I am going to recommend to the Council that you be allowed to join the Order."

"Thank you Master Ukon! I promise that I will be a demon slayer! You will not regret this!"

"For both are sakes, let us hope that you are correct."

"Must he go so far away for his training? Could he not stay and continue training with his father?"

"I am afraid not, my lady. If your son wants to become a slayer, he must come back with us so he may be trained properly. I mean no offense Lord Okita, but you know our procedures."

"Of course. My wife is just afraid that the boy would be so far away from his parents."

"I assure you, your son is in good hands. We will not allow anything to happen to him. We must leave as soon as possible."

"Could you not spend the night? It is late and the road is long. You could set out tomorrow, before the sun rises."

"I suppose it would be fine if we stayed tonight. It will give your son one last chance to say good-bye to his old life."

"My old life?"

"Yes, my son. Once you begin your training, you must do everything that the Council asks of you. I am afraid that you will not get many chances to come back home."

"I see… May I be excused?"

"Where are you going?"

"To say good-bye."

This was it. Soon, Tetsumi would leave all of this behind and fulfill his dream. He was not too sad about leaving his home. He would miss his family, but they could get along without him. There was one person who he would remotely miss.

(The sun has set and the moon is high in the evening sky. Tetsumi is outside the door of his friend Iria. She quietly opens the door.)

"Tetsumi, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight!"

"I came to see you."

"What is it this time?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to start my training. I don't know when I might come back. I wanted to tell you."

"Really? I'm going to miss you, but I won't feel too bad. I know that this is what you want."

"Yeah… what I want. Iria, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach."

"Right now? My parents are asleep. I don't want to wake them."

"Okay, I guess I should leave…"

"Tetsumi, wait. Let me get my cloak."

The stars were at their highest point. The dark blue sky was like a blanket, dotted with points of light. The air was cool; the heat of the day had risen from the ground. The two made this night especially comfortable. The breezes coming in from the western sea had come in, gently blowing the leaves in the trees. The chorus of the night had already begun. Crickets had commenced their serenade of the night. Frogs were croaking in the rice paddies, calling for their mates to join them. The air was heavy with the sounds of tranquility. Many were now asleep, resting their weary bodies from the day's work. Soon, the moon would set in the west and the sun would rise, marking the beginning of a new day. For now: serenity.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful."

"Iria, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I already told you that I'll be going away. I was just wondering; will you miss me?"

"Why do want to know?"

"Just asking."

"I don't think that matters right now, Tetsumi."

"I guess not…"

"What's on your mind Tetsumi? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No… maybe. I just wanted to know if you would miss me. If you did, then I might stay, at least a bit longer."

"Tetsumi, I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't miss you. But you have to do what you have to do."

"That's the thing. I'm so confused right now. My mind says stay here, but something else is pulling me away. I just… (sigh) don't know what to do."

"What does your heart say?"

"My what? My heart can't talk!"

"That's not what I mean, Tetsumi. You have two choices: stay here with your family and friends, or go and become a demon slayer. Which ever you choose, you may look back and wonder what your life would have been like if you chose differently. I'm saying: which will you regret the least?"

"Regret. You sound like my father right now."

"He's smarter than you give him credit for, Tetsumi."

"Maybe. But he didn't help me make my decision. You did. Thank you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow; and I'm not looking back."

"I see… so I guess this really is good-bye then?"

"Seems like it. I'll miss you Iria. I will never forget you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Whatever happens, I will remember you."

"You better, or I'll never talk to you again."

"I wouldn't want that. It's getting late, we should go home."

"Okay."  
The two left, both of their minds racing. This would be the last night the two children would see each other. Their childhoods would end this night. No longer would the two of them be able to enjoy the worry-free world that all children enjoy: the world of innocence and joy. They both would realize that the world is filled with choices; choices that affect the whole world. They walked; hand in hand back toward their homes. They left the sea that bared witness to the birth of their friendship and the death of their worlds as they knew it. .


	9. Arrival

Author Note: This is the beginning of Tetsumi's training to become a demon hunter. Any major decision he makes now will come back on him.

Tetsumi left his family, his friends, his whole life behind, and left with the two slayers. Along the way, Tetsumi would stop and look behind him, perhaps trying not to lose the image of his home. Several days past, each harder than the last. The trip itself was uneventful for the two older men, but it was torture for the young boy. Each day that passed, each obstacle cleared, each mile crossed, each step taken, was one more memory lost. Seto tried to keep his most precious memories safe, but the rest did not make it. The pain of leaving everything behind that was precious to him caused the boy to forget.

There was one thing that he was allowed to take. His father had informed him that each slayer was allowed to carry a secondary weapon. Most chose something that was easily concealable, but Okita had wielded a spear. He still had the spear and decided to give it to his son.

"This was mine when I was still a young man. I entrust it to you, my son. May it serve you as it served me."

Even when he was miles away, Lord Okita still watched over his children.

(The three are at the edge of a forest. They are on a hill, looking down at a large complex.)

"What is that huge building down there?"

"That is our headquarters. The place where our orders come from. And now, it will be where you will train, if the Council believes that you are ready."

"The Council… I have been hearing a lot about them from you two. What is it anyway?"

"You will see soon enough."

As the three passed through the massive iron gates, a whole new world opened up. The outside of the walls that guarded the interior were drab, deprived of any color and not particularly pleasing to the eye. Inside, the whole interior was alive with activity. Men, women, and even children were going to and fro. Birds were singing in their nests, having made their homes in the many trees inside the walls. Several types of ferns were also planted, making the whole structure look more like a greenhouse rather than a monastery. The various buildings were separated into four sections, each section serving some purpose. Pathways separated each section from one another. Each pathway lead toward the exact center of the complex, where a large fountain could be seen. The water was as clear as a spring morning and as cool as the sea breezes that the young boy had grown up with. In the fountain, there was a statue of a young woman. She was holding a small dish in her hands, slightly dipped toward the outside.

"She's lovely."

"Who?"

"The woman, in the fountain."

"That is the goddess of victory. We have adopted her as our patron, in hopes that she may aid us in our work. Come, it's this way."

(The two slayers and the boy enter a large building. Though the sun is out, there are many lit lamps. There are no windows and the only way in or out is the door through which the three came in. At one end of the large room are seven figures. There faces can not be seen, except for the one in the middle. It is an old man with white hair.)

"My lord, I have returned with the boy, as instructed."

"Well done, Ukon. What have you to say about him? Is he ready?"

"He has the physical ability, but his mind is not ready. I believe that this will change once he begins his training."

"Very well. Young man, what is your name?"

"My name is Tetsumi. I am the eldest son of Lord Okita and Lady Beniha."

"And what makes you believe that you are ready to become a slayer?"

"As Master Ukon already has mentioned, I have received training from my father and I know what will be expected of me. My father has told me of his days when he was a slayer. I believe that it will be a worthwhile experience."

"Is that all?"

"Also, I want to help others and this seems as good a way as any."

"What exactly did your father tell you?"

"He told me of the many demons he encountered and the people that he helped. He said that he could not take payment for his service as others do, but he did not care. He said that the feeling that he got from making a difference in someone's life was enough. I want to feel that way, as well."

"I see… well your father was a good man and a fearsome warrior. Let us hope that his judgement and Master Ukon's are not wrong. Mistress Fumika will show you to where you will be staying. We will give you some time to settle in and get to know the grounds. You will come back tomorrow and speak with us. Understood?"

"Yes, my lords."

Following the older woman, Tetsumi looked back at the men who had questioned him. They were now talking to Ukon and Araki. Fumika shuffled along at a fairly quick pace, leaving the boy behind her. He wanted to see the complex more closely, but he was afraid that the woman would leave him behind. They were soon in a long hallway with rooms on each side.

"This is where all the trainees are staying. You will have that room, the fourth one on your left. You will know when it is time to eat by the ringing of the bells. You still have a few hours before dinner."

"I am kind of hungry right now. Would it be possible to get something to eat right now?"

"Usually, meals are served only at the designated times. Seeing that this your first day, I will see if the cooks will make an exception. I will come back with their answers."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

Fumika left, leaving Tetsumi in his room to think. The room was simple enough. There was a small table, a mat for him to sleep on, and a small dresser. On top of the dresser was an oil lamp.

"So this where I'll be staying, huh. Not quite like home, but I shouldn't be complaining."

(The door to Tetsumi's room is opened. Standing there is a girl, around Tetsumi's age.)

"I should think not."

"Who's there?"

"So you're the new trainee. Not what I was expecting…"

"What does that mean? How do you know me?"

"When they said that Okita's son was coming, I wasn't expecting some kid."

"You should talk! You're younger than me!"

"That may be, but I don't have that much to live up too."

"Just because you know my father's past doesn't mean that you know me."

"Whatever. So what did the Council tell you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine, be like that. Free tip, try to loosen up a bit. You're going to be very lonely, kid."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. It's just that this is the first time that I've been away from home. All this is kind of weird to me."

"You're not the only one. Don't expect any sympathy from anyone here."

"What do you mean?"

"The people here just want us to do as we're told; no questions asked. They don't care what we think."

"That is what we are here for, is it not?"

"Don't tell me that you're already falling in line? You just got here!"

"My father told me what to expect."

"Do you do believe everything that your father says?"

"…."

(Mistress Fumika reappears at the doorway.)

"Okay you two, settle down. Tetsumi, I talked to the kitchen and they will be willing to make you something. Didn't Ukon feed you?"

"Not today, he said that I could eat when we arrived."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Well come on, don't want to keep the cooks waiting. As for you, Natsu, stop teasing everybody. You're already in trouble for yesterday's incident. If Tetsumi here decides to tell the council, then you'll really get it."

"Yes Mistress Fumika. I'm sorry."

"Alright then. Come along Tetsumi."

"Yes mistress."

(Tetsumi turns back at Natsu, who has her head down.)

"Don't worry, I won't tell. My name's Tetsumi."

"What?"

"My name is Tetsumi. You're Natsu, right? I'll see you later."


	10. The Selection

(Ukon and the old man who greeted Tetsumi when he first arrived are outside, walking in a garden.)

"The boy seems to have misconceptions about what exactly he will do here."

"What do you mean, my lord"

"He does not seem to realize the danger that is involved. He thinks that this will be all fun and games."

"I have noticed this as well, but I think that once he goes through the training regiment, then he will change his views."

"And what if he does not change? Then what will happen? If he is allowed to become one of us, then he will not only be putting himself in danger, but others as well."

"I realize this, my lord, but I do believe that he can change. Despite his age, he already posses the skills and strength necessary to become a slayer. The only question marks are his perceptions. He is still young enough so that we can change it. His mind is not beyond our ability to mold."

"You believe adamantly that this boy can do the job. Tell me: Why?"

"This boy is different from the others that are here. They all believe that they can become slayers. None of them have the skills that this one has. None of them know what lies ahead of them. I believe that the boy not only has the skills, but possesses the frame of mind to grasp it. He may not fully understand what the actual job will be like now, but he will be able to. This 'childish perception' that you say he has is the same thing that will help him. He has this idealized notion that he will be able to make a difference. We should all think the same way."

"I've heard enough. We will not wait until tomorrow. Send for the boy."

(Mistress Fumika and Tetsumi are in the "dining hall," just the two of them. Tetsumi is eating eagerly.)

"This is your fifth plate, young man."

"I'm sorry. It is just that I was so hungry and this food is the best I have ever had."

"I will be sure and tell the cook that you give her your compliments."

"Would you? I hope to cook like this one day."

"Do you now? Imagine that: a boy who knows how to cook."

(A man appears in the hall.)

"Where is the boy called Tetsumi?"

"He's right here."

"The council wishes to speak with him. Right this way."

"You better go with him, Tetsumi."

"Okay. Good-bye Mistress Fumika."

Tetsumi left the kitchen, following the man to where the Council was. The man appeared to be in his twenties, in the prime of life. He carried a sword on his right side and seemed to walk with a slight limp.

"What does the council want with me?"

"I am not liberty to say."

"Oh."

It seemed that the Council had not left the room where Tetsumi had seen them before. There they were, exactly as they had appeared before.

"Have you had time to find your room?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you for generosity."

"You are welcome. How is your father?"

"He is well, still filled with the vigor of youth."

"That is good to hear. He was quite the demon slayer in his younger days. Did he tell you about it?"

"A little. He preferred not to go into detail."

"I see… well, it was probably for the best. This profession is quite a burden for some. Have you met any of the other children?"

"I have met one. A girl by the name of Natsu."

"Natsu? So, how did you like her?"

"She was pleasant to talk to."

"Really? We have been having some trouble with her lately. I guess she likes you. And the grounds; how do you like them?"

"They are beautiful, especially the fountain."

"Good, good… I hope you realize that this has nothing to do with why you are here."

"I had a feeling."

"Of course. We have called you here to inform you that you will be allowed to participate in our training program. Congratulations."

"Thank you, masters. I am humbled that you consider me deserving."

"Do not get too excited, young one. This is only the beginning. You will still have to go through the training process. I can promise you that this will not be easy. The training will last for as long as we say so. For some, it will take a few months. For others, they will train until the day they die or decide to give up. Very few complete the whole course."

"My body is more than capable to handle whatever is before it."

"The training process not only focuses on the body. Your mind will also be pushed to the limit. You will receive the finest education we have to offer. After your morning meal, all of you will assemble for your studies. In the afternoon, your physical training will begin. It will end when the instructors feel that you have suffered enough. Do you still think that you are ready?"

"I have never back down from anything. I do not plan to start now."

"We shall see."


	11. The First Day

(In the center square of the monastery, rows of students are lined up, facing three instructors. Each one of them holds a wooden staff.)

"Left foot!"

"Hya!"

"Right foot!"

"Hya!"

"Again!"

"Hya!"

"Repeat!"

"Hya!"

It seemed like eternity, but it was only for six hours. After the midday meal, the instructors yelled at those in the dining hall to clean up their plates and assemble outside on the center square, where the fountain was located. After a thorough introduction, the instructors handed each student a wooden staff, which the instructors called a "gitou."

"These will be your companions for the duration of your training. You will care for them as if your life depended on it. Should anything happen to your 'gitou, ' the consequences will be severe. Are there any questions? Yes, you over there."

"What if something does happen to our stick? Can't we just replace it with one the kitchen brooms?"

"What is your name?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu, you will serve as the perfect example for what will happen if you do not obey our orders."

When the others were dismissed so that they may receive their dinner, Natsu was forced to stay behind with the instructors. The majority of the other pupils were children, ranging from as young as eight to over sixteen. Most had been here for some time, waiting for their training to begin. They had all met each other and formed friendships, except for Tetsumi. He was the last one to arrive and had not met with the other children. He ate his midday meal with some other children, but he said nothing. At dinner, he found an empty table, sat down, and proceeded to eat by himself. He finished quickly, picked up after himself, putting a few bits of food away for later that night, and left for his room. Tetsumi was alone and far from home. It was only a few days ago when he told his friend Iria that he could live without his family and friends. Now, he was alone. It was his choice and these were the consequences. Tetsumi remembered his father warnings that with every choice comes consequences. His father… his spear. The spear that was given to him by his father. There it lay by his bed. Tetsumi picked it up, running his hands over the wooden shaft. His father had taken good care of the spear. The shaft was smooth, the tip was still razor sharp, looking like it did when it was first made. He was looking at the fine piece of craftsmanship in his hands when a shadow passed by his door. The figure appeared to be hunched over. Tetsumi opened his door, looking down the hallway.

"Natsu, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing out so late? You know that the people around here are strict about curfew."

"They don't care. They're the ones that kept me."

(The two are now inside Tetsumi's room.)

"What did they do to you? I didn't see you at dinner."

"The instructors told me that I needed to learn some discipline. So, they had me working in the kitchen while the rest of you were eating. When everybody left, the old ladies in the kitchen made me wash all the dishes. You guys eat like pigs, you know."

"I'm sorry if I made your work harder."

"Don't be so formal. Others may think that you consider yourself better than them. Everybody knows who you are."

"I don't mean to offend anyone. This is just the way that I was raised."

"Right. Well, I better go. We're not supposed to be in other people's rooms at night."

"Natsu, wait. Did you get a chance to eat tonight?"

"I told you that they had me working all night."

"If you're hungry, I got some leftovers from dinner. I managed to sneak them out. I was going to save them for later, but if you want them, you can have them."

"Why are you like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the start, you've been so nice to me. Even when I gave you a hard time."

"I don't know. Maybe because I like you. I don't know anybody here and, I guess, I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other a little better?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not here to make friends."

"I see… well I guess you should be going then. Here, take the food. I don't want it."

"I will take the food, but this doesn't mean that we're friends or anything."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow."

"What time are you waking up?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I guess I owe you for the food. I was asking what time you were going to wake up so we could go to breakfast together."

"I don't know. I'll come by your room when I do, though."

"Fine, just try not to wake up too early."

(Gitou: a ceremonial sword)


	12. The Classroom

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Okay."

Natsu was now awake, looking at the eager young boy standing at her doorway. She did not think that Tetsumi would take up her offer, but here he was. She would have to be more careful about what she told this boy from now on.

Breakfast itself was uneventful. All the trainees were gathered in the dining hall, each receiving the same thing. Tetsumi and Iria found a table and sat down. Neither talked, none of them entirely comfortable with the other quite yet. They ate their breakfast and left for their first day of classes.

"Who do you have for an instructor, Natsu?"

"Someone by the name of Master Jokyou."

"Hey, I have him too? What a coincidence. Want to walk to class together?"

"Actually… I'd rather not. I don't want the others to get the wrong idea."

"Like us being friends?"

"Exactly. I'll see you later Tetsumi."

"Okay. I guess I'll go to class by myself." Tetsumi told himself.

Tetsumi went to his class, by himself. He entered the classroom. It was a small room, reminding Tetsumi of his room. There was only one door and no windows. He would have to look into the lack of sunlight in the rooms. The instructor was busy reading up on his lesson plan. He looked up and noticed the boy looking around the room.

"May I help you find something, young man?"

"No, I was just looking. Actually, this is my classroom."

"You must be one of my students. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Jokyou. Who might you be?"

"I am Tetsumi. It is an honor to have you as an instructor, Master Jokyou."

"I can see that it will be a pleasure to have you as my pupil, but class has not started yet."

"I realize this, Master, but I have nowhere else to be anytime soon, so I came here."

"I see… well you are more than welcome to stay here until class starts, Tetsumi. Tetsumi… that name sounds familiar."

"You probably know my father, Lord Okita."

"Yes, now I remember. You are the talk of the whole monastery, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

(Half an hour later, the room has filled with fifteen or so children.)

"Alright children, please sit and pay attention. My name is Master Jokyou and I will be your instructor for the remainder of your stay here. I will say this from the beginning; I expect the best from all of my students. If this scares you, too bad. If you feel special about being treated differently from everybody else, don't be. All of the instructors here expect the same… Are any of you paying attention to me?"

As with all students and their teachers, the children were not paying attention to Master Jokyou. Apparently, word had spread that Tetsumi, the demon slayer's son was in Jokyou's class. The kids in the room were too busy bombarding Tetsumi with questions to pay attention to the master's words.

"Is Okita really your father?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that he once killed fifty demons in a single night?"

"I don't really know…"

"Don't be stupid, Yawara! Everybody knows that it wasn't fifty demons! It was more like two hundred!"

"That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear, Natsu?"

"I heard it was one thousand demons! I also heard that he used a secret technique that he taught to Tetsumi."

"Really! Tetsumi what was it? Come on, tell us!"

(Master Jokyou, who is clearly angry, screams for the children to be quiet. The students look up at their instructor, their mouths closed.)

"Thank you. There will be time to harass Tetsumi at a later time. For now, we must learn basic arithmetic. Who can tell me how many lily pads would there be if two joined the three that are already in the lake?"


	13. The 'Other' Side

After the incident in class, the children were quiet and listened to what their instructor had said, at least they pretended to. The whole class was a buzz with the information that they had received from Natsu: one thousand demons with one blow! To add to the excitement, Okita's son was here. Surely he must be exactly like his father. After the morning lessons, the trainees were dismissed for their midday meal. Tetsumi had wanted to eat lunch with Natsu, which he did, but he did not plan for twenty other kids to join them.

"What is Lord Okita like?"

"He's just a normal guy."

"Does he still kill demons?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did he really train you?"

"A little bit…"

"Did he teach you any secret moves?"

"No…"

"Don't be so modest Tetsumi. Tell them about that sword technique you talking about earlier."

"What sword technique? Tell us!"

Just as it seemed that Tetsumi head was about to explode, the ringing of a bell could be heard outside. It was time for the afternoon training session. Throughout the lessons, Tetsumi's classmates all paid extra attention to his every move, hoping to learn something that Okita had taught his son. Dinner was a repeat of earlier, with Tetsumi receiving questions faster than he could answer them. When it came time to leave for their rooms, Tetsumi managed to get Natsu to walk him to his room.

"I didn't appreciate what you were doing today."

"What are you complaining about this time?"

"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing."

(Sarcastically) "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. (Mockingly) I heard it was one thousand demons. Tell them about that sword technique you talking about earlier. You know perfectly well that my father didn't teach me any 'secret sword techniques?"

"I know that! Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy all the attention you were getting?"

"Actually, no I did not. You have no idea what it's like to have a famous father. You think that it's all fun and games, but no it's not. You try living with all this pressure and expectations! You try living up to someone that, until recently, you knew absolutely nothing about!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. You don't have to get mad at me. I was just having some fun with you. You're right; I don't know what it's like to have a famous father. I don't know what it's like to have expectations put on you. I don't know what's like to have a family that loved you enough to want make something of yourself. I'm sorry if you didn't appreciate what I was doing. But don't feel too bad, you're not the first!"

With that last comment, Natsu closed the door to her room, leaving Tetsumi out in the hall, wondering if it was something he said that made that outburst come out. As he made his way back to his room, Mistress Fumika came up behind him.

"You shouldn't be too hard on the girl."

"I did nothing to make her angry. In fact, I should be angry at her!"

"If you knew what Natsu has been through, you would understand what I mean."

"Like what?"

"I should not be telling you this, but I think you should know. Natsu came here out of her own accord. She told us that she wanted to become a demon slayer. When we asked her why, she responded by telling us that she wanted an outlet for her anger. Natsu did not have the luxury of being born into a family of means, like you Tetsumi. Her father was a samurai, who, before Natsu was born, was summoned by his lord to fight in one of the innumerable civil wars that plague our land. The horrors of war were too much for him, for when he returned to his wife and newborn daughter, he was a changed man. Before he left, Natsu'a father was a kind man, loved his wife, and could not wait for the day that she would have a child. When he returned, he wished to be alone, paid no attention to his wife, and secretly longed for a son. He took to drinking constantly, squandering the family's meager earnings. When his wife confronted him about his problem, he beat her and Natsu, who was only three at the time. Natsu tried to run away, but her father threatened to kill her and her mother if she did. Luck for her, one of our slayers, his name was Wataru, was summoned to the area to take care of a demon infestation. Natsu somehow managed to escape, asking the demon slayer for help. Wataru took pity on the girl and brought her here. The girl was only six years old. She has been here at the monastery, waiting until the day when she was old enough to begin her training."

"I never knew that Natsu's life was so horrible. I see that what I said must have made upset her. I should go apologize."

"Perhaps you should, but that can wait until tomorrow. For now, go to sleep."


	14. Realization

Author Note: I don't if anybody has noticed it, but I'm starting to change the way I'm writing the story. There will be less dialogue and more descriptions. I want to know if I should keep this style, or go back to the way I had it. I need some reviews people!

Tetsumi tried to go sleep, but Mistress Fumika's words were still fresh in his mind. The boy had no idea that such things were possible. All his life, he was surrounded by friends and family that loved him. Perhaps too much, but they all meant well. None of his friends back home had parents that treated their children or spouse unfairly. His father and mother seemed to love each other madly, even at their age. Tetsumi could never imagine his father hitting his mother or his children. He felt terrible about what he had told Natsu. She came from a home where her father was a monster and her mother lived in fear. He had to apologize to Natsu. So Tetsumi headed for the girl's room.

(Whispers) "Natsu, are you awake?"

"Hmm. Tetsumi, is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here? We have to get up in a couple of hours."

"I know. I came here to apologize for earlier."

"Fine. You apologized and I accept it. Now leave me alone."

"Do you even know what I'm apologizing about?"

"Yes. You're apologizing for being a stuck up brat with no sense of humor."

"No, I'm apologizing for… Wait, you think I'm a stuck up brat?"

"Sure, I've thought that since the day I met you."

"Really, I thought you like me… never mind. I'm sorry about your father."

"What! Who told you about my father?"

"Mistress Fumika. I'm sorry that you had to live with a man like that. If I had known, I never would have said what I did."

"First of all, I don't need your pity, Tetsumi. Second, how dare that old woman tell someone about my past?"

"Natsu, you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't and I never will! I think you should leave, Tetsumi, before someone catches you here."

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, I will leave, but not before I tell you something. Remember when you told me to loosen up; you should think about taking your own advice. I can see that it must have been hard for you growing up. I can also see that you must be a strong person in order to endure such torture. You may think that if you keep everything inside, you will be alright. If I was like you, I would not be here. I suggest you open up a bit more, or you will be the one that will be alone. I'm here if you need someone to listen to you. Good night."

"Tetsumi… wait."

"Yes."

"How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are to lecture me? Where do you get the nerve to tell me what to do? I am not some weak, helpless little girl that needs someone to watch out for her! I have seen and done more than you could possibly imagine!"

"I… I was just trying to help…"

"Next time, ask yourself if the person wants help before you open your mouth!"

As Tetsumi, his head down and feeling even worse about what he has said, leaves the room, a smile sneaks across Natsu's face.

"I'm sorry that I had to be so rough with you, but sometimes you just irritate me to no end."

"How am I irritating?"

"You have this innocent little boy routine that you play to perfection. I know that's not you. Why don't you try and be yourself?"

"But this is who I am. How can I change that?"

"That is not you. That is who others want you to be. Face it, Tetsumi, you are not home anymore. I know you miss it, but you must realize that the days of your childhood are gone. The life you knew is no more, you must move on. You may not believe it, but when I first left my home, I missed it too. It took me a while, but I came to accept the fact that my life had changed for the better. You need to as well."

"Why would I want to do that? I was perfectly happy back home."

"Why did you leave then?"

"…."

"What was that? I couldn't hear what you said?"

"I don't know why I left."

"Could it be that you were getting tired of your life?"

"No! I had everything I needed: friends that I liked, a family that loved me…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is that it?"

"What more could I possibly want?"

"You tell me."

"We need to stop this. We're just going around in circles. I better go. Good night, again."

Tetsumi had left Natsu's room and was now in his. He had apologized, so why couldn't he fall asleep? Could it have been what Natsu told him? Was he really just "acting" as she had put it? He didn't think that he was, so why was he still thinking about it? As Tetsumi lay there, he mulled over what he had heard tonight.

"Could Natsu be right? Am I just acting the way that everybody wants me to act? No, that can't be it. I'm an idiot for even thinking it. How can someone act differently from the way that they really are. Impossible… and yet it would explain a lot. Why did I leave my home? I had it all back home, so why did I leave? It wasn't my parents, or my friends. What did I tell my father when I left? It was my dream to become a demon slayer, yes that's what it was. My dream… my life… my choice. I chose to leave it all behind, and for what? So I could wake up at dawn, go to class, and suffer under the eyes of instructors who could care less about me? Listen to me; I'm starting to sound like Natsu. That girl… Why can't I get her out of my mind? What would Iria say if I told her about this? Iria… Why did I leave you behind? What could have made me leave you? I want to see you, but something is keeping me here, away from you. Why did I come here?"


	15. Friends?

Author's Note: I know that I said I was going to do less dialogue, but it just seemed appropriate for what I wanted to do here. Judge for yourself and let me know what you think.

Natsu stared at Tetsumi, who was sitting across from her, his eyes closed. He looked like he had been awake all night. His hair was a mess and he had not touched his food.

"What were you doing last night?"

"….."

"Tetsumi!"

"What is it?"

"Are you still asleep?"

"No, I was just admiring the food that's in front of me."

"With your eyes closed?"

"It helps me get to see the deeper meaning of it."

"Uh huh. I hope you realize that we have class in a few minutes."

"Don't worry about me, I can sleep and listen to Master Jokyou at the same time."

"You better hope so."

With that, the bell for the start of classes rung. Tetsumi did not wake up and mostly slept through Master Jokyou's lesson. He did not eat his midday meal and when it came time for the afternoon training session, he was clearly exhausted. He somehow managed to avoid being seen by the instructors, who surely would have punished him for not doing exactly as they said. At dinner, he ate a few handfuls of food, not really tasting anything. Tetsumi did not even notice the usual questions from the other children about his father. After half an hour or so, he excused himself from table and headed straight for his room. He opened the door, and promptly hit the floor, where he lay for some time, until a familiar voice jarred him from his sleep.

"You do know that your bed is only a few meters away?"

"It may seem close to you, but it might as well be a thousand meters away for me."

"What is with you today? You've been acting strange ever since last night."

"Am I not acting the way that everybody wants me to?"

"So that's what this is all about. Are you still mad about what I said last night?"

"As a matter of fact, no. You are not the reason that I did not sleep last night. There were other things on my mind," said Tetsumi as he slowly sat up.

"You're not fooling anyone, Tetsumi. Everyone can see that you've fallen for me."

"And who told you that? Seems like somebody has a high opinion of herself."

"Admit it, you care for me. Why else would you spend so much time with me?"

"Okay, I do care about you, but not in that way. I just feel sorry about what you've had to go through. I thought that you might like a friend."

"And what gave you that impression?"

"The fact that I don't see you with anybody else."

"Well… I can explain that." Natsu hesitated slightly as she said this."

"Go on."

"It's just that… there's nobody good enough to be my friend."

"So why do you let me hang around with you."

"I'm just using you, seeing that you are the famous son of Okita the demon slayer."

"What purpose could I possible serve to you?"

"I'm using you to get ahead in this place. Haven't you seen how everybody treats you?"

"So you think that by hanging around me, everybody will like you?"

"I don't care if everybody likes me… I just want them accept me."

"Natsu, are you opening up to me?"

"No, I just thought that you would like to know why I needed you."

"Say what you want, Natsu, but I think you like me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I never said that I liked you."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes."

"Now you're just being stupid."

"Am I? Or are you just afraid that I might be right?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. I don't hate you. In fact, I can tolerate you, at least more than other people."

"I can see that's the closest that you're going to get to actually saying that you like me, so I'll take it. I like you too, Natsu."

"Say what you want, but I don't like you. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's a date."

"Don't call it a date, Tetsumi! You know that it's not!"

"Natsu, before you leave, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If you didn't like me, then why are you planning to see me tomorrow?"

"Shut up Tetsumi! I can always change my mind and forget about you!"

"I like you too Natsu!"

"SHUT UP!"

Along the way from Tetsumi's room to hers, Natsu couldn't help but smile. Here was a boy that was not repelled by her sense of individuality. Maybe she did like him, but she would never tell him. At the same time, back in his room, Tetsumi was also smiling. In his mind, he thought, "Maybe this place won't be so bad."


	16. Time Passes

Author's Note: Five years have passed and Tetsumi is now a teenager. This is the "beginning" of the story. You'll see what I mean when the other chapters come up. I know that the chapter is short, but this just a setup. I promise that thejuiciest parts are coming soon!

Time always flows at different rates for different people. It seemed as if only yesterday that a young boy had left his home and followed two complete strangers to a place that he had never heard of. In actuality, it has been over five years since Tetsumi left to fulfill his dream of becoming a demon slayer. He had gone five years without seeing his family and his friends. He had not even received a letter from them, for the Order was very strict when it came to contact with the outside world. Five years is a long time for anyone, but especially for one so young. If only his parents and friends could see him now. He had grown so much; in fact he was almost a man. No longer obsessed with the desires of childhood, he began to understand what his father had tried to teach him all those years ago.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, maybe a few days. It depends on how long it takes for my mother to recover."

Tetsumi's mother was sick. His father had somehow managed to get word to him. It was nothing serious, just a bad fever, but it was enough. Enough to convince the Order to allow Tetsumi to return home. Perhaps Lord Okita had pulled some strings, but Tetsumi did not care. He had wanted to return to his home, if only to see his parents again.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. My father said that it was nothing serious. Since when do you care about other people, Natsu?"

"Don't think because I don't like you, it doesn't mean I don't care about your mother. Heaven only knows what you put her through when you were a kid."

"I'll have you know that I was the perfect son."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that.

"Not even you Natsu could ruin my mood today. I can't wait to see all my old friends again. I wonder if any of them will still remember me?"

"I'm sure they will. You're kind of hard to forget."

"Was that a compliment Natsu?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're the type of person that one would find hard to forget, no matter how hard they tried."

Recently, Natsu was saying things like this with more frequency. She too had grown up in the last five years. No longer was she the fiercely independent little girl that nobody could get close to. Now, she was the fiercely independent young woman who only allowed a select few to even talk to her. This subtle change in Natsu mattered little to Tetsumi. To him, she was still the same girl who gave him a hard time his first day at the monastery. That was what he liked about Natsu, the unpredictability that she offered him. Everyday, it seemed as if she would something that surprised him. He loved this; it was the reason why he woke up every morning. Natsu was the complete opposite of Tetsumi, maybe this was why he couldn't get enough of her. He found himself feeling this more and more with each day. Each time he felt this, he wanted to tell Natsu how he felt, but he quickly dismissed the idea, thinking that it was just a childish crush. He was nearly a man; he would have to learn to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, that's everything."

"Are you leaving already?"

"No, but I like to be prepared. I thought that if finished packing early, the two of us could do something together?"

"Don't hold your breath Tetsumi. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

As Natsu left the room, Tetsumi shrugged his shoulders and told himself, "See, she said no. This proves that she is not interested in me."


	17. Zeitahuhin Castle

After breakfast, Tetsumi left the monastery and headed for home. Though it had been more than five years since he had seen it, Tetsumi remembered where he came from. To be on the safe side, he traveled the same route that the demon slayers Ukon and Araki had taken him on. Tetsumi was in a rush to get home, so he traveled light. He carried a small bag over his left shoulder, which contained his clothes, a small amount of dried fruits and nuts that Mistress Fumika had kindly given to him, and a few other essentials. Slung over his right shoulder, Tetsumi carried his father's spear. If it was up to him, Tetsumi would have left it behind, but his father practically begged him to take it, so he thought it was best to take it with him. Tetsumi paid little attention to surrounding countryside, focusing entirely on getting home as soon as possible. Pity, for the landscape was beautiful.

Spring had come, so the harsh winter winds had ceased blowing for sometime. All along the way, entire orchards of plums and peaches were in full bloom. Acre after acre of the soft, smooth purple of the plum blossom was followed by the bright red, orange, and white of the peach blossoms. The farmers were busy pruning the trees so that only the best and most delicious fruit would be harvested, so a solitary traveler could easily slip through without being noticed.

Tetsumi did not stop at any of the numerous towns and villages that he passed through. He had no money, and did not want to count on the generosity of strangers. He slept outside and rationed what little food he had with him. A few days after he set out on his journey, Tetsumi came to the wood that marked the border of Lord Daigo's realm. After the forest, a huge clearing of grass came into view. This was the same clearing where Tetsumi's father had taught his to use the spear. It was now a day's journey to the town where Tetsumi and his friends had grown up.

The town itself had not changed in the five years that Tetsumi had been away. Many of the same shops that Tetsumi had visited as a child were still around, as were their proprietors. Many had known Tetsumi as a child, due to his father's importance, but none recognized him as he walked through town on his way to his father's estate.

On the northern side of town were Lord Okita's personal fields. Though Okita was well known as a warrior in his youth, now that time had caught up with him, he devoted his energies to other matters, such as agriculture. During his days as a demon slayer, Okita had seen the many plants that this land had to offer. When Okita finally settled down with his wife, he was granted an estate by Lord Daigo, who Okita had assisted in his younger days. Along with a home, Okita was granted several fertile acres to do with as he pleased.

Tetsumi had grown up in these fields, accompanying his father as he made his rounds to observe the crops. Seeing the sencha leaves alive with their rich, green color and smelling their distinct aroma made Tetsumi remember the times when his mother would take the leaves and roast them over a fire to make the tea that he loved so much. Tetsumi didn't like the tea so much as he loved the way that his mother would make it especially for him. Maybe tonight, if he arrived early enough, Tetsumi's mother would make him some sencha tea.

The sun was now starting to set behind the western mountains. In a few hours, it would be dark. Tetsumi was not worried; his home was only a short walk away. Already, he had seen some of his father's field hands walking toward the massive stone walls that surrounded the estate. Tetsumi followed silently, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Perhaps he could sneak in and surprise his family, but he could not escape the ever vigilant eyes of Aiji, the watchman.

"Hold it! Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I should not have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Then I can not help you. You will not pass these walls."

"I'm sure that Lord Okita would be most displeased if I did not see him."

"What business would our lord have a mere child such as your self?"

"Child? You dare talk to your lord's eldest son with that tone? I will see that my father deals with you personally, Aiji."

"Eldest son? Could it be… Master Tetsumi? Is it really you?"

"Why would I lie about myself Aiji?"

"Please, forgive me my lord. I… I did not know that you would be here so soon. Please, do not tell your father. I was only doing my job."

"Do not worry Aiji. I know that you were only doing your job. Now, open this gate before everybody finds out what you almost did."

Aiji was always careful about who was able to gain entrance to Lord Okita's estate. It did get him into trouble on more than one occasion, but it was always better to be safe rather than sorry. Once inside the gates, all of Tetsumi's memories came upon him like a flood. As he walked along the path that lead to the main house, he saw the pond that his mother and father loved to sit by when they wished to get away from their duties and bothersome children. Along the water's edge, various plants and flowers added dashes of colors to scene, making it feel even more serene. Along the northern edge of the pond, Tetsumi saw some figures crossing the bridge that his father had commissioned in order for him to go over the pond instead of around it.

Past the pond, Lord Okita's personal orchard was in full bloom. The plums had bloomed, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. The peaches had not yet come in, much to Tetsumi's surprise. He knew his father would have something to say about this. Okita would go on and on about how the peaches were late, at least until the cherries bloomed. Maybe it was the color, or that the cherry blossoms marked the true end of winter, but they always made Tetsumi's father happy. Next to the pond, mushrooms were ready to be picked. Lord Okita loved these funguses, perhaps a little too much. Tetsumi really needed to have a talk with his father. His attraction to plants was starting to bother him.

Along the path, Tetsumi noticed that several of his families servants were given him strange looks. Maybe he had grown so much that nobody did recognized him. When he asked a servant girl were Lady Behina was, she said nothing, only pointing toward the small garden that was in front of the main house. Tetsumi made his way to the garden, hoping to surprise his mother. As quietly as he could, Tetsumi made his way through the peony plants, hoping to find his mother. Unfortunately, he made too much noise and his mother spotted him.

Tetsumi's mother let out a small scream at the sight of the boy in front of her.

"Who is this boy and what is he doing in my garden?" Behina thought to herself.

Tetsumi said nothing; he had not seen his mother in five years. He just wanted to look at her, not wanting to leave her again. Moments later, Lord Okita came upon his wife with this strange boy.

"Who are you, boy? How dare you come upon my wife! Why do you say nothing? Speak!"

"In all my years, I do not remember you speaking to me like this."

"How dare you speak to me as if you know me? I should have you killed for such insolence!"

"Are you prepared to take responsibility for the death of your heir?"

"Who are you? Why do you speak as if you are my son?"

"I speak as if I am your son, because that is who I am."

"Tetsumi?"

Just then, Hitoshi, Tetsumi's younger brother, came upon the three of them.

"Mother, where are you? What was that you… Tetsumi! You're back already?" The boy's eyes lighting up with joy as he saw his older brother again.

Hitoshi ran past his parents and hugged his brother. Tetsumi marveled at how much his kid brother had grown as well. When he left, Hitoshi was no more than five years old; now, he looked a lot like Tetsumi when he left home. Their mother, with tears in her eyes, embraced her two sons, happy that her son had come back home safely to her. After all, is that not what all mothers wish for? To have their children at their side, keeping them safe from harm. Lord Okita only looked on, realizing who this boy was. This was indeed his son, only he was not the boy that had left him five years ago. He put his hand on Tetsumi's shoulder, welcoming his son back to his home. Thus, Tetsumi returned to his home. To Zeitakuhin Castle.


	18. Unexpected

Dinner time was always an exciting time in Lord Okita's home. This was the time when his whole family would come together, unwind, and enjoy each other's company. Since Okita was a rich man, his household ate rather well. There was a buzz throughout the castle. The news that Master Tetsumi had come back home soon spread throughout the grounds, even making it into town. At this time, whenever a son returned home was a cause for great joy and celebration. War and conflict had engulfed the land in its powerful jaws. Not even Tetsumi's home was able to escape. Lord Daigo had called upon all men of military age to fight for their lord. Those with no formal military training were given crash courses in weapons training and sent out, the majority of them to their deaths. Lord Okita was lucky, his eldest son was not around when the call to arms came, and his youngest was still too young to fight. His daughter's husband was called upon to lead a company of men, thus leaving his wife and young son behind. Both he and his wife worried constantly about the two, taking every opportunity to visit their daughter and grandson. Tonight, though, the troubles of their world were forgotten, at least for a time.

"Mother, I see that you're feeling much better. I'm glad to see you are up and about."

"It was nothing serious. Just a bad cold. Are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Yes, very much so. It's been ages since I ate this well."

"I can see. Slow down, Tetsumi. There's plenty more."

"How was you're journey? I see that you made good time in arriving."

"It was fine, Father. I was just so eager to get home."

"Well, now that you're here, I believe we should celebrate."

"You do not have to go through the trouble, Father. I'm just glad to be home."

"Nonsense. Besides, the plans have already been made. The guests were supposed to arrive tomorrow. We were going to surprise you, but you seem to have spoiled that."

"Don't pay any mind to your father."

"Who is coming?"  
"Just some guests your father wishes to impress. Oh, and your sister and her son are coming as well."

"You mean Ruri is coming. I haven't seen her since she left to marry Lord Kisho."

"Yes, she must be excited to see her two brothers again. She says that her son looks a lot like you Tetsumi."

Tetsumi had not seen his older sister in seven years. He still remembered her face, pale as the early winter snow. Her hair was dark, much like her father's. She was small, at least in comparison to himself. Her movements were always graceful, she moved with a sense of class around her. She was always in the kitchen, helping her mother and the other servants prepare the meals. She was taught to read and write, same as her brothers. Tetsumi remembered his mother congratulating Ruri on her many poems, many of them about her ideal husband. Tetsumi did not know much about this Lord Kisho, but he hoped that he was close to what Ruri had written about, she deserved it.

"So what have you learned so far Tetsumi? Have they taught you kill a demon with your bare hands?"

"No, and I don't think they are, Hitoshi. Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

"Yes. Mother's says that I'm better than you at this age. Isn't that correct Mother?"

"Do not involve me in one of your petty fights."

"What about my old friends? Are any of them coming tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid all of your friends have left to serve Lord Daigo in his military."

"Have you heard any news about them, Father?"

"No, the last I heard was the majority of the young men who left from our region were still in training."

"I see…"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I did invite old Yorihiko, and I believe that he is bringing his daughter and her husband."

"Yorihiko? Iria's father is coming? I haven't seen her in years! It will be great to see her again! And her husband… Did you say husband?"

"That's right."

"Husband? When did this happen?"

"I believe it was some time last year, when she turned fourteen."

Tetsumi could not believe it. Iria, his childhood friend, was married? He was devastated. Tetsumi had hoped to see her again, he thought about her constantly. He still remembered his last conversation with her, on the hill by the sea. Even though he had said nothing, Tetsumi felt betrayed. The rest of the night, Tetsumi sat in silence. Iria was married?


	19. The Party

Author's Note: I had originally thought to make this chapter longer, but I never got back to it. I decided to move foward. The next part should be up in couple of days.

Just as his father had said, the gathering to celebrate Tetsumi's return went on as planned. The guest began arriving early in the morning, eager to partake in the festivities. Some of the older guests, who had seen Tetsumi as a child could scarcely believe their eyes. To quote one of the guests: "It's like looking into a mirror, isn't it Okita." Tetsumi did not want to believe it. In his eyes, he looked nothing like his father. How could he? Lord Okita was well past his fortieth birthday, possibly even older! As Tetsumi tried to get this thought out of his, his sister arrived.

What a sight she was. She still had the same pale skin and black hair that Tetsumi remembered so well. Next to her, her son, Chion was standing timidly by. The boy could not have been more than six, with straight hair and the type of skin that one gets when spending too much time in the sun. Tetsumi observed his nephew, noting that he looked more like Hitoshi than himself. Ruri some how escaped her mother's grip and walked toward her brothers. She still had the refined movements she showed when she was back home. Ruri just stood there, coming to grips with the idea that these two were the same brats she had left behind. Tetsumi had grown so much; already he was as tall as their father. And that face! It was like looking at her father's. Hitoshi was not far behind either! She hugged them for the first time in what seemed like ages. With the return of his sister, Tetsumi felt like this was truly home.

The remainder of the guests came in at various times of the day. Tetsumi did not bother with them, as he was anxious to see Iria. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. He did not care if she had a husband. If push came to shove, then he would show everyone just what he had learned in the past five years. Fortunately, Iria and her husband did not arrive during the day. When enough of the guests arrived, Lord Okita announced the beginning of the festivities.

Lady Behina really did know how to throw a party. It was her idea, not her husband's to have this get-together. She and the kitchen staff made more than enough food for not only dinner, but also for anyone who was hungry before and afterwards. There was plenty of drink to be had, but she was careful to keep the "harder" drink to a minimum. She was not about to have a fight breakout in her home. This was a chance for many of them to get reacquainted with each other. Many lived far away, so this was a chance to catch up and relive old memories.

Everybody seemed to have a good time, expect the guest of honor. When not greeting guests, or being introduced to people that he had never seen, or wanted to see, Tetsumi eyes were fixed on the front door. If Iria was coming, he wanted to be the first to see her. Unfortunately, Tetsumi did not get his chance. His sister, seeing that he was distracted, came up to him, introducing him to one her old friend's younger sisters. While they were exchanging greetings, Iria and her husband showed up.

They were greeted by Lord Okita, who wished them to come in and enjoy themselves. She was dressed in a light red kimono with white rose petals running the length of her body. She wore a peony flower in her hair, which contrasted with her black hair. Tetsumi paid no attention to her husband, who did likewise. He watched her every move, his eyes moving were ever she did. Her husband was always behind her, showing her off to the many lord and ladies who were in attendance. What husband would not be proud to have Iria as his wife? She was beautiful, Tetsumi could not deny that. She knew what to say and always gave a good first impression. After spending some time watching her, Tetsumi finally decided that enough was enough; he had to go talk to her.

"Excuse me, sir. I did not notice you when you came in. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Tetsumi."

Iria's eyes lit up, as if realizing who this person was.

"Tetsumi… Yes, you must be Lord Okita's son. I have heard much about you. My name is Lord Gouman. This is my wife, Iria."

"I know. Your wife and I grew up together. I did not know that she had someone like you as ahusband."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, my lord. Master Tetsumi and I did know each other, before he left. How have you been these past few years?"

"Fate has granted me good health, and that is all that I can ask for. When I knew that I would be returning, I had hoped to see my friends. It is a shame that all of them have left."

This comment struck Iria. Could he be talking about her?

"Yes, war is a terrible business, but necessary. I'm sure that you agree with me, Tetsumi."

"I am afraid that I do not, Lord Gouman. I fail to see what purpose the slaughter of hundreds of people could serve."

"Oh, come now. You can not possibly believe that we could live the way we do without some conflict arising?"

"Yes, conflict is inevitable, but there are other ways to deal with one's disagreements."

"So you are one of those bleeding hearts who believes that the world would be a much better place if we had no wars. I am surprised, that one of Lord Okita's sons would have such a weak stomach."

"Perhaps you would like to see just how weak of stomach I have for yourself?"

The two were now face to face, ready to come to blows, were it not for Lord Okita's arrival.

"Tetsumi! I see that you have met Lord Gouman and his wife. What were you two discussing that was so interesting?"

"Nothing, Father. The lord and I were just trading views on this world. Our conversation is over. If you all would excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Okay, this is a plea from me to you, the readers. I need reviews people! I know you're out there. I'm not saying that I'll stop if you don't, but as a writer, it's helpful when you get feedback. I'll even take flames at this point. But if you decided to flame, I will respond. You were warned.


	20. Confessions

For some time, the night sky had been the one constant in Tetsumi's life. Back at the monastery, people came and went, some hoping to begin their training, others giving up. During the morning lessons, Master Jokyou never went over the previous day's teachings. He was always introducing new material, his students barely able to keep up. In the afternoon, the instructors were a little better at reviewing sword techniques that they had demonstrated, but there was always something new to learn. When it seemed as if everything was changing, Tetsumi would look up at the night sky. Almost every night, the moon would appear, presiding over the night. On clear nights, the stars would come out, shining brightly. Tetsumi loved surprises as much as anyone else, but having one thing that never changed in his life was also nice.

Tetsumi needed a calming influence tonight. The moon was high in the sky, most of its face shining brightly. The winds from the eastern ocean were coming in, cooling the unusually warm early spring evening. The stars shone clearly, twinkling in rhythm with each other. The frogs that called his father's pond home were croaking. This night was eerily similar to that night, five years ago. The night when he said good-bye to Iria. The last time he saw her. He could not believe it. Iria was married. When he had left all those years ago, he left with the idea that she would wait for him. Granted, they never said anything about it, but was it not implied? His plan was to complete his training, be a demon slayer for a few years, then settle down and marry Iria. How could she go off and marry this Lord Gouman?

"Tetsumi, are you out here? We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I think there is."

"Fine, talk."

"I don't know how you must be feeling tonight…"

"You're right you don't. When I left, I thought you would wait for me, Iria. When I heard that you were married, I could feel my heart breaking. How could you do this to me?"

"You! How do you think I felt when you left? You were my first crush, Tetsumi. When you left all those years ago, I didn't know what to do. I did wait for you. I waited for four years for you to come back. Everybody thought that I was stupid for thinking that you would come back. I could only hope for so long Tetsumi."

"So why did you marry Gouman."

"I don't know. I guess I was tired of being alone. You broke my heart Tetsumi. You said that you would never forget me. Lord Gouman was a chance for me to start over."

"I did not forget you Iria. I thought about you every single day since the day I left. If I had the chance to come back, if only for a day, I would have taken it. They would not let me leave. It took my father this long to convince the Council to let me come home for a visit! I did not forsake you."

"What was I supposed to do? I waited, but you never came. You couldn't expect me to be alone forever. Tetsumi, all I wanted was for us to have a home and grow old together. Maybe it is time for us to move on."

"If you want to forget the feelings we had for each other, that is fine with me. I will not. If you want to stay with Gouman, fine. I wish you all the happiness that you and I could have had."

Tetsumi had heard enough. As he got up, he felt someone hold on to his hand.

"I don't want to forget Tetsumi. The moments we shared were the happiest of my life. But what's done is done. We can not go back."

"Don't say that. We could run away, right now. Away from the lives we have now. We can still be together. Put your hand in mine and we'll go."

Tetsumi held out his hand, inviting Iria to follow him. She inched closer, moving her hand close to Tetsumi's. Tetsumi could feel the warmth of her hand, their future together nearly assured. But she could not do it.

"I'm sorry Tetsumi. I care for you, but how can I leave my husband? What kind of women would I be if I left him?"

"I see. No, you are right. I was foolish to think that you run away with me. I am sorry that I came back into your life. I was mistaken in thinking that you still loved me."

"Tetsumi, wait… please."

Tetsumi could not hear Iria calling him back. His heart was shattered, beyond repair, so he thought. He could not hear Iria, or notice the tears streaming from her eyes, like a dam that had worn down. He was too busy holding the tears that threatened to break free. His teachers always told him to never show any sign of weakness. He would have too remember this, for his future depended on it. He would be a demon slayer, for the rest of his life. He would forsake all others, for the protection of the world. This was fine, for the one that he loved had forsaken him.


	21. Does Father Know Best?

Author's Note: This will be one of my longer chapters, since I won't be anywhere near a computer for the next two weeks. Concerning one of the reviews that I've received, perhaps they are right. They know who they are, so I won't mention names. I want them to read the next chapter, as that is where the actual fight scene will be. I say this because I would like some more comments on it. What was wrong with it and how I could make it better, that sort of thing. As always any comment on any part of this story is greatly appreciated.

The party was starting to wind down. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. While those who lived close by left for their homes, the majority had decided to stay. This was no problem, as Lord Okita had many spare rooms to house his guests in. He left his wife in charge of were exactly everyone would stay. Before everyone could go to sleep, Lord Okita made everyone meet outside, in front of the house, for a farewell toast. He gave everyone time to find their rooms, while he looked for his son. He had disappeared a while ago and nobody had seen him since.

Okita walked outside, hoping to find Tetsumi. He searched in the garden, with no luck. He checked the back entrance, maybe he had slipped out for some air? He was not there. Perhaps he was by the old pond. Lord Okita made his way their, with no sign of his son. He then noticed a lonely figure standing on the bridge. Sure enough, it was Tetsumi, staring at his reflection in the water below. He seemed distressed; perhaps he was worried about something.

"Tetsumi, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you. Everyone is waiting so we can have the toast to you're farewell."

"I do not feel like seeing anybody right now."

"What's wrong son? Is something bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have something to do with Iria and her being married?"

"How did you know?"

"I overheard your little conversation with Lord Gouman. I know you better than to think that you were willing to fight him over something as trivial as a difference in opinion."

"I said I'd rather not talk about it."

"Tetsumi, you know that you can tell your father anything."

"I know, but I don't think you can help me with matters of the heart."

"The heart? I see that this is serious. You may not think it, but I do have some experience in this field. Come on; tell me what's bothering you. Or are you too old to talk to your father about your problems?"

"It's just that…"

"Yes."

"I can't believe that Iria would go off and marry someone else. I thought that we loved each other and she would wait for me. Isn't love supposed to be eternal?"

"Yes, love is forever, but the heart wants what it wants. I think that Iria did want to wait for you, but a person can only wait for so long before they lose hope. You were gone for five years, Tetsumi. Did you really want her to be alone for the rest of her life? It was foolish of you to believe that."

"Do you think I should have done something before I left? Should I have asked her to marry me?

"Tetsumi, you two were only children back then. I don't think that either of you would have taken that promise seriously. I think that all Iria wanted was to settle down, have a family and grow old with you. This is just my opinion, mind you."

"If that's what she wanted, why didn't she run away with me? We could have been together."

"If you two did run away together, then what? None of you have any money. And where would you run off too? It would only be a matter of time before Lord Gouman found you two and killed you."

"We would have found a way…"

"One can always fantasize Tetsumi, but you must see the truth. It would never have worked out."

"Why did I decide to go away in the first place?"

"Are you having regrets? I warned you that there would be consequences to your decision. This is the path you chose; now you have to live with it."

"That was not the answer that I was looking for."

"I know it wasn't, but it is the truth. Come on, I want to show you something."

Zeitakuhim Castle was huge, even for someone who had grown up there. It seemed as if every time that Tetsumi would take a walk around the castle grounds, he discovered something new. He followed his father to a building that was next to the far back stonewall. Lord Okita called it his "kinenkan," (memorial hall) but it was only a room that nobody used. Inside, Tetsumi was amazed at what he saw. Countless skulls of differing shapes and sizes covered the walls with one table in the middle. What caught Tetsumi's attention was the sword that was hanging prominently among the skulls. It was close to a meter in length, with a wider than normal blade. Tetsumi could not figure out how anybody could swing, much less kill with a sword like that.

"I see that you've noticed my old sword. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"That was your sword? How did you use it? It's huge."

"When I was you're age Tetsumi, I was a lot bigger than I am now. I could swing that sword like you could a knife."

"Was that the sword that you used in kill demons?"

"Yes, that is the one. I had it specially made by one of the sword smiths back at the monastery. If you complete your training, they will make a sword to your specifications."

"Look at these heads. What are they?"

"These are some of the demons that I have killed in my lifetime."

"Aren't you afraid that the demon's spirit will come back?"

"Do not worry. Their spirits have been exorcized. They will not be returning to seek revenge."

"So this is what you wanted to show me. I must admit Father, I am impressed."

"Well thank you Tetsumi, but this is not why I brought you here. There is something else that I want to show you."

"What is it?"

Lord Okita took off a chain that he had been wearing around his neck. Tetsumi had not noticed it before. It was made from gold and had a jewel attached to it.

"Father, where did you get that?"

"The chain, I've had since I was a child. It was a gift from my mother."

"And the jewel?"

"I'm glad you asked. I found it a few weeks ago, when I was making my rounds, checking in on the hired help. I was on my way back when I saw the sun reflecting off of it."

"How did you attach it to the chain?"

"I do not know. I believe I left the two together one night. When I awoke the next morning, the two were like this. I think that there is something special about the jewel. That is why I want you to have it."

"Me? Isn't jewelry more of a present for a woman?"

"Yes, but I wanted to give you something."

"What for?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of your mother, but I am proud of you, my son. When you first left, I had my doubts. I did not think that you would make it, but you are sticking with it. Most do not last as long as you have. I am confident that you are close to completing your training. I wanted to give you something to congratulate you. I thought that this would be appropriate. Take it."

"Thank you Father. I don't know what to say. Thank you again."

"You don't have to say anything. Just take it."

"I promise you Father, I will continue to make you proud of me. The next time you see me, I will be a demon slayer."

"I do not ask for that. All that I ask of you is that you do what you want. Do you want to be a demon slayer?"

"After tonight, I have never been surer of anything in my life."

"Very good, my son. Now come, the guests must be getting impatient."

Father and son walked side by side. The past and the future: that was how Tetsumi saw it. He would make demon slaying a family tradition. He had his father's blessing, and with it, Tetsumi was ready to move on to the next step. Tetsumi looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining, as usual. A few even appeared brighter than usual. Before Tetsumi had time to contemplate this anomaly further, the cheer of the crowd took his attention.

I really would like to put up the next chapter soon, but I won't have access to the internet for a while and its not finished yet. Hopefully when I come back, the chapter will be done. Happy Spring Break everyone!


	22. First Tastes

Author's Note: I did not plan on taking over a month to post this. I got sidetracked and didn't get back to writing until last week. This is my first real attempt at a fight scene. Any feedbaack would be greatly appreciated. I want to know what I did right and what I could improve on. Enjoy!

"I am sure that you all know why we are gathered here. I will not keep you long; as I know that you are all tired. I would like to drink to my eldest son. Hopefully he will have better luck than I did! Tetsumi, may you find favor in the eyes of Bishamon."

Everyone gave their whole-hearted agreement and raised their drinks. Toward the edge of the circle, Iria and her husband also drank. Iria, her eyes closed, cup in hand, thought about what had occurred earlier in the evening:

"Will he always love me? I can't read his heart.Tonight, my thoughts are as scattered as my feelings for him. Does he still care for me?"

As Tetsumi was bombarded by well-wishers and encouraging words, a loud screech was heard over the noise. Tetsumi looked over to his father, whose eyes were wide open, searching for the source of the sound. Another screech, distinct form the first, now echoed in the night. Still, the source could not be seen. Footsteps could now be heard. It was one Lord Okita's guards, one the few that were not summoned to fight for Lord Daigo.

"My lord, strange creatures are at your walls. They are climbing over them as we …"

The guard never finished his sentence. Several nails emerged from his stomach, followed by a webbed hand. Blood covered it, disguising the true color of the hand. The guard's eyes were wide with pain and that is the way they stayed. The hand pulled back, letting the body drop to the ground with a thud. Two yellow eyes could be seen, followed by numerous others. The guests panicked, now trying to escape these unknown creatures.

"Father, what are these things?"

"I do not know, but I will not stand idly by! Come with me!"

The lord and his son rushed inside the main house, to Lord Okita's personal quarters. On the wall facing the door were several swords, spears and bows in varying conditions. Lord Okita was really something of a packrat.

"Grab a weapon and follow my lead."

Tetsumi did as he was told. Though he had been training with various weapons for the past five years, this would be the first time he would actually have to kill something. He was nervous, his hands and the rattling of the sword gave this fact away.

The two made their way out, horror in both their faces at the scene outside. The creatures had not waited for Lord Okita and his son to return. They were busy helping themselves to several party guests. Young, old, male, female, it made no difference to them. All were fair game for their torture.

These creatures, with their clawed hands, ripped arms off, severed heads, and screeched as they did so. Bodies with missing appendages and heads lacking ears, noses, and eyes now littered Lord Okita's home. Tetsumi could not move; the shock was too great. One of these… things turned toward Tetsumi. Sensing the fear in him, it lunged, aiming for Tetsumi's head. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable. He felt a wind pass by his face, causing him to open his eyes. He saw his father, standing beside the body of the creature that had charged at him. The body had been sliced at the torso, leaving the upper half twitching.

"What are you doing standing there? Go find your mother and sister!"

His mother and sister. They were still outside, in the middle of this blood fest. Coming to his senses, Tetsumi ran off, calling to his mother and older sister. Amid the endless scenes of carnage and sickening cries for help and screams of pain, Tetsumi could make out the figure of his mother, who was cradling someone in her arms. He also saw several of these nightmarish creatures standing close by.

This was the moment when adrenaline was finally able to overcome Tetsumi's fear. Without a thought for his well being, Tetsumi ran at one of the creatures, yelling at the top his lungs. The creature turned to see his right arm cut off by a screaming boy. The arm fell lifelessly, some sort of yellowish-green liquid squirting from the stump left behind. Before the creature could comprehend what had just happened, the same individual swung as hard as he could, slicing the creature's head clean off. The others standing close by soon met the same fate.

This was a new feeling for Tetsumi. He had never killed anything on purpose in his life. Now that he had, he liked it and wanted more. The boy was now possessed by the urge to kill these creatures. The sight of their yellow eyes was quickly followed by a wild cry and the sound of steel cutting through flesh. Time ceased to matter to Tetsumi. In his mind's eye, the outside world was nonexistent. All there was now was blood and the sweet sound of death.

Tetsumi would have gone on forever, searching and killing had not the creatures left. Not in defeat, for had they wanted to, they could have easily overcome Tetsumi and killed him. They left, satisfied with their work. He was angry. How dare these things leave when he was not done with them? He screamed, calling them cowards. Actually, he called them puss-sucking bastards. He surveyed the area around him.

The groans of the humans that were clinging to life, refusing to leave this world, rose from the earth. Those that managed to escape unharmed were busily searching for loved ones. They were bent, as if the dreaded expectation of finding their friends and family dead was a heavy load that they had to carry. Shifting through body parts, many found those that they were looking for, or what was left of them. It seemed as if these things took great care in causing their victims the most pain possible.

"Only demons could be so cruel, so heartless." Tetsumi told himself.

Tetsumi picked up a head. It was black as night, with what appeared to be large scales arranged in overlapping layers on its face. No nose was could be found on the head, or ears for that matter. Inside the mouth, the front teeth were replaced by razor-sharp fangs, and what would be considered the creature's tongue was rolled neatly behind the fangs. A nearby body revealed that the scales covered the whole creature. Large nails could also be found on the feet of these demons.

The ground was now covered in blood, both from the humans and the creatures. Tetsumi was satisfied with himself, he had his first taste of combat and lived to tell about it. What would his father say when he told him? His father, where was he? He had not seen him since he killed the creature that had attacked him. Where could he be?

Footnote: During my month off, I was able to study up on Japanese history and mythology. Bishaman was one of the seven gods of luck or Shichi Fukujin. He was the patron of warriors. The demons that I described are a mystery to me. I don't know how I came up with them, though they do seem to bear a resemblance to an old movie monster whose name I can't remember. Iria's thoughts early in the chapter are from an old Japanese poem written by a Lady Horikawa.


End file.
